


Cautiva (Art-Trade)

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Summary: Sinopsis:Liliana es una cantante que desea tener un "polvo" rápido con un conocido de sus amigos, por lo cual es invitada a la casa de este para pasar una noche, sin saber lo que le espera en pezuñas de este.Una historia que hice en art-trade con kateshiart (Furaffinity)Los personajes son míos.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cautiva (Art-Trade)

Cautiva (Art-trade)

El pequeño publico aplaudía y gritaban con sus garras y pezuñas en alto ante la ultima canción que había entonado Liliana la cabra en ese pequeño escenario underground, vistiendo de su chaqueta negra, playera negra y una falda de cuero con una bragueta de frente, era la imagen de la vocalista que sobresalía con sus dempas integrantes en el lugar. No eran más de cien asistentes, pero el poco público fue más que suficiente para dar lo mejor del genero.

Al terminar la presentación, se invitaron a un “after” en una casa, con cerveza y drogas para todo aquel que asistiera. Liliana no se lo pensó y en cuestión de minutos se fue a la casa junto con varios animales a pasar la noche. 

Entre charlas de las próximas presentaciones y el disfrute de las cervezas que había en grandes cantidades, un amigo de uno de los integrantes de la banda se acercó. Se llevó muy bien con Liliana, se llamaba Baph, era un cabrío de pelaje oscuro, barba larga y enorme cuernos, además que vestía de pantalones con estampado de camuflaje militar, una playera negra y una chaqueta de mezclilla con varios estampados de bandas. No tardo en establecer una buena comunicación con Liliana y pasarla bien. Y cuando menos pensaron, ambos quedaron de acuerdo de echarse un polvo rápido, pero había muchos animales en el lugar y no tenían ganas de esperar a los que vomitaban en el escusado y todos los cuartos estaban ocupados, por lo que Baph comento que podían echarse uno en su casa, no estaba muy lejos y solo sería una acostada por una noche. Era un conocido de sus amigos de la banda, por lo que no se la pensó mucho y en cuestión de minutos salieron en el carro de este.

Al llegar a la casa, entran a la cochera de Baph. Ambos salen del carro y no les tomo siquiera un segundo para acariciarse y meter sus pezuñas dentro de sus cuerpos. Baph toma la chaqueta de Liliana y se la quita, mostrando una playera negra larga. Al entrar, la chaqueta la arroja al sillón de la sala y Liliana lo jala para acostarse, pero este la detiene.

–En la sala no, vamos a mi cuarto.

Liliana baja la bragueta de su falda, mostrando unas bragas blancas que no mostraban indicio que fueran de metal– Tradicional, ¿Eh?... En donde queda tu cuarto.

–Es el de la izquierda –Se quita la chaleco y acompaña a Liliana, esta estaba por desabotonar su pantalón, pero la detiene de nuevo– ¿Así que la roquerita quiere acostarse ya?

Escuchar roquerita la molestó– Cojamos ya.

–¡Bah! Así me gusta.

Al abrir la habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero Liliana en su frenesí por acostarse, no le importa y jala a Baph para acostarse con él, le quería quitar su camisa y pantalones, estaba muy caliente y lo único que quería era coger. Pero en eso, pierde el equilibrio y se cae.

–¡Mierda!… Perdón, debo estar un poco ebria, no se que chingados pasó, ¿Me ayudas?

–Claro, sera un placer.

Liliana no podía ver en esa oscuridad, estira su pezuña, para que la levanten, pero no siente a Baph acercase, en cambio siente algo metálico en sus patas y un sonido.

–¿Qué hiciste, Baph?

–Prepararte para la noche, roquerita.

–¡¿Que mierdas, pendejo?! –Liliana trata de levantarse, pero se da cuenta que sus patas habían sido maniatadas, pero en lo que trata de moverse, siente como Baph se coloca frente a ella y la coloca bocabajo– ¡Ya dejame, puto!

Liliana forcejea, pero al estar oscuro no puede saber que sucedía, solo sentía a Baph forcejeando con sus brazos. Esta intenta golpearlo o cornarlo, pero Baph se había colocado de tal forma que la pobre cabra no pudo defenderse, además que con una fuerza mayor a ella, no le costo inmovilizar ambos brazos y sentir como sus muñecas fueron inmovilizadas al igual que sus piernas. Baph se levantó y Liliana forcejeo. De repente una luz roja inunda todo el cuarto y Liliana puede ver en donde se encontraba. Era un cuarto con recubrimiento de sonido al igual como los estudios en donde ella solía ensayar, en las paredes había una variedad de instrumentos y accesorios de placer. Además en una pared había una cadena colgando. En el centro de la habitación, había un enorme colchón con sabanas grises. 

Liliana puede ver en sus piernas y ve que tenía unas esposas reales, no eran de las sexuales que se podían quitar, estas no la permitirían libertarse. Esta forcejea, pero las esposas no le daban chanza de poder levantase, además que al tener los brazos esposados de la espalda, no le permitía levantarse. Liliana furiosa ve a Baph como cerraba la puerta y se quitaba su playera. Este se acerca sonriendo.

–Mira, no quería echar a perder la sorpresa, pero espero que te guste mi pequeña guarida, estoy seguro que te gusta mucho esto, ¿No es así?

–¡Vete a la mierda, pendejo! –forcejaba en vano.

–No me vengas con eso, estaba seguro que esto se gustaría, no por nada eres una roquerita, ¿No?

–Ah si, claro, amordazarme como si fueras un jodido secuestrador, recuerdo que claramente me lo dijiste, pendejo.

–¡Pfffff! Se que te gusta esto, y si no, te gustara de todas formas aunque no quieras.

–¡Chupa pito, pedazo de mierda!

Este se acerca a Liliana que trataba de alejarse rodando, pero le presiona su pezuña en el estomago y deja caer su peso en el estomago de Liliana, haciendo que esta, se muerda el hocico para no gritar, solo quejándose del dolor– Creo que no seras de la cooperativas, pero no importa, tengo el nudo perfecto para ti.

Liliana le tira mierda a Baph, que muy despreocupado toma unas sogas de su pared, este las estira y Liliana sabiendo que estaría cautiva, solo le grita más mierda sin parar. Trataba de defenderse de no ser amordazada, pero, la fuerza del cabrío y su habilidad para hacer nudos la inmovilizaron sin problema, lo que en cuestión de minutos, ya no podía moverse al sentir como sus muñecas y piernas estaban sujetas a un nudo bien apretado, incapaz de moverlas. Baph ser acerca a esta y se golpea la cabeza.

–Qué descuido de mi parte, no me asegure de quitarte tu ropa antes de tiempo y no me gusta como los nudos maltratan esa ropa, ¿Cómo solucionaremos esto?

–No te hagas pendejo, ya se que quieres que diga que deshaga los nudos para quitarme la ropa y luego lanzaras una frase sarcástica diciendo que no.

–Ya sabes como va el juego

–¡Ya dejate de pendejadas!

Baph coloca a Liliana hincada y esta se da cuenta que su movilidad era mínima, no tenía manera de arrastrase con los nudos en su espalda. Baph se acerca con unas tijeras y sin pedir permiso corta la blusa de Liliana, mostrando su pecho desnudo. Este ve como vestía de un corset de ubre, por lo que pasa la tijera en este y las dos tetas de Liliana se asoman, mostrando su ubre carnosa y rosada. Luego baja a las bragas y con delicadeza se las corta. Junta toda la ropa rota y la lanza al otro extremo de la habitación. Liliana le tira más mierda, pero este trae otras sogas. Baph procede hacer más de un nudo alrededor de su pecho y otro por las piernas, eso aseguraría que no pudiera moverse o siquiera forcejear, evitando que pudiera lastimarse forcejeando o escapar, y como un gusto adicional, pasa una cuerda más pequeña alrededor de las ubres y las aprieta hinchandolas y poniendo erectas sus tetas. Baph termina quitándole las esposas a Liliana y levantándose con las pezuñas en la cintura, viendo orgulloso su buen trabajo de bondage, la cabra había sido inmovilizada en su totalidad, solo con el cuello y cabeza libres, pero no podía hacer mucho.

–¡Listo! Quedaste perfecta –Le veía con mucha ira. Baph se baja los pantalones y trusas, mostrando su pene un tanto largo y testículos, tenía la complexión de todo un semental– No ocupo decir que es lo primero que haremos, ¿No?

–¡Metete tu verga al culo!

Baph se acerca a Liliana y le restriega su miembro en el rostro, marcando su esencia en ella, esta trata de evadirlo, pero no la deja, le restriega sin parar, poniendo erecto su miembro– Si me la mamas bien, podría considerar en facilitar, las cosas… –trata de cornar sus bolas, pero Baph evade el golpe. Le da una cachetada y la toma de una de sus orejas jalándola a su miembro y restregándosela con más fuerza– Ya te aguante todas tus palabrotas todo el rato, me tienes irritado, solo mama… ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! –Liliana muerde los vellos y jala su hocico haciendo que Baph se retuerza del dolor, pero este le contesta con un rodillazo en el estomago, un golpe en su rostro y le jala el cabello casi como si quisiera arrancárselo. Liliana se queda sin aire, pero no estaba aturdida, de ese golpe solo tuvo una reacción.

–¡Ja, ja, ja ja! –Se reía mientras escupía los vellos como una pequeña consolación.

Pero la burla le duro poco, ya que recibió un golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire, además que patea su ubre, para terminar con otro par de golpes en el rostro. Le jala el pelo con más fuerza, pero en vez de seguir golpeándola, agarra sus dos orejas y sin una pizca de compasión, le mete su miembro a la boca, no sin antes darle una patada a su ubre de nuevo.

–Aun no comprendes tu posición, roquerita, solo estas poniendo las cosas más difíciles –Esta trata de forcejear, pero es reciba por un rodillazo en su estomago, haciendo que se ahogue con el miembro del cabrío– Solo mamale y nos evitamos de más golpes, entendido –le jala el cabello tanto que le arranca pelos de este–… ¿Entendido?

Liliana enojada le mama despacio, aun trataba de recuperar el aire, pero los golpes habían sido muy duros, no tenía opción. Le realizaba una felación, mientras que Baph le soltaba su cabello. La Cabra mamaba y el cabrio se sentía satisfecho, tanto que al soltar su cabello le acaricio su cabeza en aprobación. Pero después de unos minutos y ver que este no eyaculaba, esta saca su hocico para respirar.

–¿Qué paso? Aun no estoy siquiera animado.

–Dame un respiro, apenas puedo con tu verga.

–Me hubieras dicho eso –Este coloca su piernas sobre su hombro y le presiona su espalda, le mete su pene hasta casi ahogarla y toma sus oreja– Solo mamale con más fuerza y listo.

Liliana quería sacarse el miembro, le corto aire, pero la pata en la esdpalda y como le jalaba la oreja no podía contra ello. Esta le mamaba con más fuerza y Baph la presionaba sin compasión. Liliana casi ahogándose, le mamaba usaba su lengua lo mejor que podía y sentía como el pene se metía en lo profundo de su garganta, quería sacarla, pero la presión, no era posible. De repente, Baph toma ambas orejas y jalandolas con más fuerzas habla.

–¡Mierda, roquerita! Lo haces muy bien… ahora si… ¡Baaaaaaaaaah! 

Baph eyacula en el hocico de ella y esta siente como se ahoga con el chorro recorriendo su garganta, pero fue tanto que no pudo y tosió, tanto, que Baph saco su miembro y Liliana escupió todo el semen e incluso le broto de su nariz, escurriéndose por todo su cuerpo y rostro, pero al menos recuperando el aire que le faltaba. 

La cabra apenas recuperaba su aire, cuando siente semen sobre su cabello y rostro– No terminaste de tragártela –eyaculaba en su cabeza y parte de su espalda.

–Maldito… puto… pendejo...

Baph le da un golpe en el estomago y esta escupe todo el semen por el suelo, queda cabizbaja–. Di que mamas muy bien, si no te hubiera dado otro golpe– este deja que Liliana descanse un poco.

Estaba cubierto de semen y saliva, su cabello era un desastre, su ubre ya tenía marcas de las pezuñas y el estomago y rostro le dolían mucho, además esa posición la dejo muy cansada, pero ante eso, aun sentía mucho desprecio por el cabrio que la engaño, pero ya no tuvo fuerzas para gritarle.

–Vamos a mover un poco estos nudos.

Baph se acerca y mueve los nudos. Liliana dentro de si, no se hacía con la esperanza, sabía que el tipo no la soltaría. Este le suelta el nudo trasero, liberando sus muñecas de sus talones, le afloja los nudos de las piernas, permitiéndole abrirla unos centímetros.

–Viniste en primer lugar para coger, así que voy a darte lo que quieres –coloca las pezuñas en su rostro y le levanta la cara– ¿Te vas a portar bien?

Le escupe en el estomago– ¡Vete a la mierda!

Le da un golpe en el rostro, de manera que esta cae, le da más de una patada en el estomago y la levanta jalandole el pelo provocando que grite del dolor– Tengo que admitir que has resistido, por ello te daré la cogida que te mereces. 

Baph la carga y la lanza a su cama. Esta muy enojada trataba de defenderse en vano –¡Te voy a cortar el pito, pendejo! 

Baph la acuesta levantando su culo y es recibida por unos golpes en sus nalgas, con una fusta, Baph le daba varios golpes a Liliana en sus glúteos, uno tras otro, la quería disciplinar, ante los gritos de dolor, uno tras otro fue marcando estropeando su pelaje y marcandole en la piel los golpes, casi al punto de hacerle sangrar.

–¿Te vas a comportar?

– ¡Ugh! –estaba adolorida y apenas podía hablar– Te castrare… 

Baph no le tuvo compasión y le dio un golpe en la vulva que la hiso chillar del dolor, le siguió dando otro golpe, haciendo que esta mordiera de rabia el colchón. Después de unos golpes, Baph la acuesta boca arriba y acerca un par de ganchos, coloca ambos en las tetas de Liliana y estos aprietan con mucha fuerza, provocando más dolor en ella, además que uso su fustas para golpear la ubre, que hizo que Liliana gritara más del dolor. Después de unos golpes y dejar roja la ubre, Baph se sienta y ve los ojos lloroso de Liliana.

–Me he aguantado las ganas de usar una bola en tu hocico, no quiero dañar tu boquita musical –Liliana solo lo veía con odio– Si no me levantas la voz o dices alguna otra grosería, no abra más golpes, portate bien y podrás descansar lo que resta de la madrugada. Pero si sigues así… –le toma de la cabeza y le señala un rincón con una cadena– Te colgare de las tetas hasta que se me hinchen los huevos, ¿Quedó claro?… he dicho, ¿Quedó claro?–Liliana no esbozo una palabra mientras lo veía furiosa, pero solo asintió con su cabeza, haciendo que Baph sonriera– Así me gusta más.

Baph le quita los ganchos de la ubre a Liliana y la coloca hincada de nuevo, este se coloca detrás de ella y acerca su miembro en la vulva de ella. Sin oponer resistencia y aguantándose las ganas de gritar, solo siente como le introduce el pene a su vagina.

–¡Oh mierda! Estas muy húmeda, muy en el fondo, Lord Baphomet estaría orgullosa de ti, roquerita – no le contesta.

Baph la penetra y Liliana solo aguanta. Baph aflojo las cuerdas de manera que su pene pudiera penetrar, al mismos tiempo que las piernas de Liliana apretaba lo suficiente para hacer la sensación más placentera para le cabrío. Liliana tenía un odio enorme, quería matarlo, pero no podía forcejear, los golpes habían sido mucho y su cuerpo había perdido energía. Trataba de controlar la penetración, pero Baph la usaba a su antojo. 

–Sabes, estas muy callada, usa tu garganta y gime un poco –quería negarse, pero Baph coloco sus pezuñas en el ano– Si no lo haces, te daré un fisting con mis pezuñas.

Se rindió –¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Baaaah! –podía fingir muy bien los gemidos.

–Eso es mejor que cualquier porno, eso si es talento natural –La penetró más fuerte.

–¡Aaaaaaaaah! –grito del dolor.

–No pierdas tono, hazlo mejor –siguió con más fuerzas.

–¡Mgh! ¡Mmmmgh! ¡Aaaaaahhh! –volvió a fingir su gemido a pesar que no lo disfrutaba.

Liliana fingía sus gemidos en cada penetración, Baph no tenía compasión, escucharla le provocaba más placer y la penetraba con más fuerzas. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Liliana lo disfrutaría, pero el placer era solo para el cabrío. No quedaba nada más que dejar que terminara. Liliana logro mantener su actuación, lo que provoco que Baph se excitara más

–¡Mierda! Eso si esta…. ¡Aaaaaaah! –eyaculo con todas sus fuerzas, la presiona hacía su cuerpo, el semen le escurre de su vulva y le cae por sus piernas, llenándola de semen– ¡Fiiiiuuuu! Esta cogida si valió la pena.

Liliana quedo acostada, ya estaba muy cansada y no quería contestar. Solo esperaba la próxima acción de Baph.

Baph se levanta de su cama y deja a Liliana descansado. Este regresa y le coloca un collar alrededor a Liliana, como si fuera una especie de mascota.

–¿Qué es esto? –Liliana es levantada y este la coloca en un rincón de la habitación– Ya hice lo que me dijiste, ya…

–¡Ya callate! 

Este baja una cadena y se la coloca en el aro que tenía la parte de atrás. Este la coloca contra la pared y le deshace el nudo de sus brazos. Liliana trata de defenderse, pero sus brazos no tenían fuerzas y Baph le coloca las manos adelante de ella, colocando de nuevo las esposas. Liliana trata de voltearse, pero la cadena es levantada impidiendo hacer esa acción. Baph deshace el nudo de su ubre y piernas y libera sus patas. Liliana siente como la cadena se afloja y corre para tratar cornar a Baph, pero la cadena se tensa y cae al suelo. Trata de quitarse el collar en el cuello, pero era de un material muy duro y elástico, además que tenía un seguro que no podía quitar, incluyendo el aro que la tenía atada a la cadena.

–¡Te voy a reventar las bolas y te haré que te las tragues! –gritó con ira.

–Tenemos un par de días para solucionar tu regreso al escenario, solo si te portas bien como la buena mascota que seras.

–Te van a descubrir, pendejo.

–Ya me cubrieron unos amigos, ademas no hay presentaciones hasta la próxima semana.

–No cooperare contigo, maldito.

–Trabajaremos en equipo para que cambies de opinión, mascota, aunque no quieras –Liliana le lanzo tanta mierda como pudo. Baph le acerco un tazón con agua y una cubeta– Aquí un poco de agua para la resaca y tu escusado, mañana hablamos, ahora me voy a dormir, te dejare la luz prendida, mañana quiero mi mamada de los buenos días, para irnos llevando bien, mascota, buenas noches.

–¡REGRESA ACÁ, MALDITO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE! ¡¡¡TE MATARE!!!

Baph sale de la habitación dejando a Liliana gritando y chillando colérica, sin saber lo que le esperaba los próximos días.

Fin


End file.
